<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Figure it out by Mitsuki_san</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072583">Figure it out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san'>Mitsuki_san</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki_san/pseuds/Mitsuki_san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А сделал бы сам, сразу и нормально — и краснеть бы не пришлось.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Figure it out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/gifts">librevers</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpdwb_s99LM">Музыка</a>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Ну что с тобой делать?» — думает про себя Кита, глядя на усердно жующего Ацуму.</p><p>— Фево? — спрашивает тот с набитым ртом.</p><p>Кончики его ушей медленно розовеют, теряясь в желтоватом блонде.</p><p>В последнее время Ацуму ведёт себя странно. То есть ещё более странно, чем обычно. Вот зачем дёргаться ни с того ни с сего, если уже подполз и уселся сбоку, упёрся подбородком ему, Ките, в плечо и собрался так смотреть матч будущих противников на чужом планшете? Удобно же. И совсем не тяжело.</p><p>Почему чужое дыхание учащается, когда в раздевалке они остаются только вдвоём?</p><p>Взгляды украдкой с самого начала года становятся почти откровением: Ацуму то пройдётся взглядом с головы до ног, то сверлит глазами спину так долго, что уже Аран пихает Киту в бок, говоря: «Ацуму какой-то сам не свой, так на тебя таращится». </p><p>Не сказать, что совсем уж не замечал, просто всё это до поры до времени получалось успешно игнорировать. Положить на самую дальнюю полку в голове, плотно закрыть дверцу, сосредоточив внимание на том, что требует усилий прямо сейчас: учёба, тренировки, работа по дому. Признаки вполне однозначные, но Кита всё равно гонит то и дело всплывающие в голове: «А вдруг?..» прочь. Просто…</p><p>Окончательное осознание накатывает погожим февральским днём, когда в шкафчике появляется странная шоколадка: золотистая обёртка, совсем нехарактерная для Дня святого Валентина, неровно заклеена в трёх местах, на одном из которых красуется чёрный атласный бантик. Остальные плитки — розовые, фиолетовые, лиловые, с узорами и в ленточках, — ему вручили лично. </p><p>— Кита-сан, много тебе шоколада надарили? — спрашивает Ацуму из своего угла в раздевалке после тренировки, раскладывая на лавке возле шкафчика полученные сокровища, мол, смотрите и завидуйте.</p><p>Кита не смотрит.</p><p>И День святого Валентина не считает таким уж праздником, но от шоколада не отказывается — не хочется расстраивать старавшихся девушек. Распечатывает подарки дома, едва заметно улыбаясь: шоколад пахнет очень вкусно и так красиво упакован, жаль только, что всё даром — вряд ли он может ответить кому-то взаимностью. Да и что в нём находят, не понимает тоже: сам себе кажется обычным, явно не тем, кто может чем-то заинтересовать. Но каждый раз терпеливо успокаивает очередную плачущую девушку, решившую признаться в своих чувствах. </p><p>Золотистая фольга выделяется на фоне остальных, притягивает взгляд. Приходится приложить усилия, чтобы снять упаковку, не порвав. Шоколадка немного подтаяла и оставляет липкие следы на пальцах, но он всё равно отламывает кусочек. На вкус оказывается сначала приторно-сладкой, а через пару мгновений начинает горчить — кондитер не пожалел ни сахара, ни какао, — и только прожевав, Кита понимает, что сбивает с толку. </p><p>Соль. Крупные кристаллики перекатываются и тают на языке. </p><p>Меняют вкус.</p><p>Весь следующий день только и разговоров, что о признаниях и сладостях. </p><p>— Ну как, Кита-сан, весь шоколад попробовал?</p><p>Ацуму вьётся вокруг его стола, заискивающе глядя сверху вниз. И как только у него получается с таким-то ростом?</p><p>— Ещё нет. </p><p>Тот скисает, как молоко на летнем солнцепёке, и сразу уходит за свою парту.</p><p>— Я тут взял одну с собой, перекусить.</p><p>Хруст фольги заставляет Ацуму обернуться. Кита снова вымазывает пальцы, но отправляет в рот заветный кусочек шоколадки. Ловит короткий взгляд прежде, чем Ацуму окончательно спрячет лицо в сгибах локтей. Под слегка отросшими волосами снова розовеют кончики ушей.</p><p>Кита смотрит время на телефоне, мимоходом отмечая дату — середина месяца, а значит, сегодня его очередь дежурить в классе. </p><p>— Я пошёл. — Осаму машет на прощание ему и Ацуму, который в кои-то веки решил остаться и помочь. — До завтра, Кита-сан.</p><p>— Давай! — Ацуму машет тряпкой в ответ, поднимая клубы пыли. — Я скоро.</p><p>— Тебя не спрашивали вообще-то.</p><p>— Проваливай уже! Работать мешаешь.</p><p>— Ты ещё даже не начал. — Осаму смотрит полным скепсиса взглядом. </p><p>— Ах ты…</p><p>— Хватит. До завтра, Осаму.</p><p>Действует безотказно, и близнецы молча расползаются в стороны. Всяко лучше, чем слушать их пререкания.</p><p>Спустя полчаса в классе вытерта пыль, вымыта доска, политы цветы и подметён пол, поэтому Кита позволяет себе сесть на одну из парт и немного передохнуть. Говорят, можно вечно смотреть на три вещи: как горит огонь, как течёт вода и как работает другой человек, а именно, как Ацуму со страдальческим видом моет полы в классе. Всё ещё непонятно, что в этом такого ужасного и зачем вообще он настоял на том, чтобы остаться помогать, если сам Кита справился бы вдвое быстрее. </p><p>— Я устал. </p><p>Спустя несколько минут Ацуму бросает ведро и швабру и приваливается бедром к парте, на которой умостился Кита.</p><p>— Будешь шоколадку?</p><p>Он достаёт плитку, всё так же обёрнутую золотистой фольгой, протягивая Ацуму. Тот косится слегка недоверчиво, но всё-таки отламывает кусочек и отправляет в рот.</p><p>— Ой, слишком горькая, — говорит, дожёвывая, — кто тебе такие мерзости дарит, Кита-сан?</p><p>Кита вздыхает. Ацуму продолжает старательно кривиться, и смотреть на этот цирк нет сил.</p><p>Он тянет Ацуму на себя за ворот рубашки и целует, закрывая глаза. Тот замирает с приоткрытым ртом и, кажется, совсем не дышит, когда Кита углубляет поцелуй. </p><p>Внутри ничего не переворачивается, как пишут обычно в книжках. Приятная лёгкая дрожь проходит по телу, стоит отстраниться от сухих обветренных губы и сделать короткий вдох.</p><p>Лицо Ацуму полыхает румянцем, он тянет руки к губам и ошарашенно смотрит на Киту. Ну вот. А сделал бы сам, сразу и нормально — и краснеть бы не пришлось.</p><p>— Кита-сан…</p><p>— Что? </p><p>Ему бы самому отдышаться. </p><p>— Ты сейчас улыбался?..</p><p>— Может быть.</p><p>— Кита-сан, что это…</p><p>— Не знаю, — говорит Кита, протягивая руку и касаясь ладонью всё горящей от смущения щеки Ацуму, — но мы обязательно разберёмся, если захочешь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>